


Ex Malo Bonum

by DaisukeSenshiLegend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Avec témoin en quelque sorte, BDSM, Colère enfouie, F/F, Prisonnier de guerre, Reine Christa/Historia, Smut, Spoiler chapitre 55, canonverse, retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeSenshiLegend/pseuds/DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia pardonne difficilement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Malo Bonum

**Author's Note:**

> Comment justifier ce truc : une idée qui me trainait en tête depuis quelque temps(et pour laquelle certaines personnes ont demandé à voir le résultat final).
> 
> Merci à ceux qui m'ont donné des conseils pour l'écrire.
> 
> Maintenant que c'est écrit je peux retourner travailler sur des textes plus sérieux.

**Ex Malo Bonum**

Un silence lourd et oppressant planait au dessus de la tête de ceux qui avaient été rassemblés dans la salle du trône. Historia se tenait assise sur le siège royal, les pieds ne touchants pas le sol, un regard froid dans ses yeux bleus. Tout autour du trône se tenait un petit groupe, un conseil restreint dont la petite reine avait choisi elle-même les membres, parmi ses anciens coéquipiers.

Les gardes chargés de la protection de l'ancien roi, et qui avaient retourné leurs vestes décorées de roses pour prêter fidélité à la nouvelle reine, occupaient des places subalternes, se chargeaient de boulots plus ingrats, le temps de faire leurs preuves, de prouver qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance.

C'était justement à deux d'entre-eux – Marlo, un garçon un peu trop idéaliste et Hitch, une fille pour laquelle une vie facile primée sur tout le reste – qu'avait incombé la tâche de traîner devant le trône de leur souveraine l'un des prisonniers de guerre.

De toutes les personnes présentes en ces lieux, c'était sans doute les seuls qui ne savaient pas ce qu'avait de spéciale l'adolescente brune couverte de haillons qu'on leur avait demandé d'emmener là, c'était sans doute les seuls qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la reine en personne avait demandé à ce qu'on la sorte de la geôle où on l'avait jetée après sa capture et à ce qu'on l'emmène devant elle, et c'était sans doute les seuls qui ne soupçonnaient pas à quel point la situation était tendue, non ça ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Historia se leva et marcha en direction de Ymir, Ymir qui l'avait laissé derrière malgré leur promesse, Ymir qui avait choisi Reiner et Bertolt plutôt qu'elle, Ymir qui...

La petite reine bouillonnait de rage, une rage qu'elle cachait derrière un masque de perfection. Elle descendit les marches en faisant attention à ne pas se pendre les pieds dans le long manteau royal qui reposait sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle plia légèrement les jambes pour se mettre à la hauteur de son ancienne coéquipière qui avait été contrainte de se mettre à genoux en signe de soumission.

Le titan-shifter ne se tenait pas face à la jeune fille pour qui il avait été prêt à à donner sa vie, non, actuellement, c'était à la reine de l'humanité qu'il avait à faire et celle-ci n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de lui pardonner sa trahison si facilement.

Historia attrapa le menton de Ymir entre ses mains et – sans la moindre délicatesse – lui releva la tête, elle voulait obliger l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ma chère Ymir, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi...Tu m'as donné beaucoup de soucis tu sais.

La voix était doucereuse, trop doucereuse, Ymir connaissait suffisamment la petite blonde pour savoir que cela cachait quelque chose.

Historia se retrouvait confronté à un véritable dilemme, un dilemme avec ses obligations, un dilemme avec elle-même, une partie d'elle voulait juste se venger, faire souffrir la brune autant qu'elle-même avait souffert ces derniers mois, mais une autre partie d'elle – celle qui était amoureuse – voulait juste s'isoler avec l'autre fille pour rattraper cette séparation longue de plusieurs mois.

Sauf qu'entre-temps, elle s'était emparée du trône, et Ymir était un titan, un membre du camp adverse, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de...Ymir était un titan...Une idée de vengeance commençait à germer dans son esprit.

Mais avant ça, un bain était nécessaire. Ymir puait. Le fait d'avoir cavalé plusieurs semaines en territoire titan n'y était sans doute pas pour rien.

-Ma reine, ce n'est pas prudent de vous approcher autant, déclara Marlo d'un voix où se trahissait une légère inquiétude.

La reine en question le coupa sèchement :

-Ymir est sous ma responsabilité, et elle sera notre invitée jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé qu'il n'en soit plus ainsi, d'ailleurs elle aurait bien besoin d'une nouvelle tenue, Sasha peux-tu...Va chercher tu sais quoi et dépose le dans ma chambre, pendant ce temps j'en profiterais pour lui donner un brin de toilette.

Ce fut au tour de Hitch – aussi perdue que son confrère de la garde – d'intervenir :

-Très drôle, j'ai failli me faire avoir, j'apprécie d'avoir un souverain qui a le sens de l'humour, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce monstre ?

-Je suis sérieuse, entièrement sérieuse, mais si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à monter la garde devant la porte, Marlo prendra ensuite la relève, déclara la jeune reine en se relevant et en obligeant l'adolescente aux éphélides à en faire de même.

Historia – qui jubilait intérieurement – avait un sourire en coin, oh ce rôle commençait vraiment à lui plaire.

-Christa...se mit à bredouiller Ymir d'une voix cassée.

-Nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard, après tout ça va être une longue nuit, murmura la petite blonde de manière à ce que le titan-shifter soit le seul à entendre.

L'adolescente avec les taches de rousseur déglutit, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et son inquiétude ne fit que croître tout le temps de la marche qui les conduisit aux appartements de Historia, c'était irréaliste qu'on la laisse, elle le traître, se balader avec une escorte si limitée.

La baignoire consistait en fait en une cuve d'environ un mètre de haut, assez large pour contenir une personne. Elle était actuellement remplie à moitié d'une eau qui avait sans doute était chaude et accueillante à un moment, mais qui était horriblement froide désormais. Ymir frissonna à l'idée d'y plonger un orteil, Historia – qui bien évidement avait tenue à l'accompagnée jusqu'au bout – la regardait avec un immense sourire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je sais bien ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais que veux-tu, nous sommes en guerre...Enfin, peut-être que nous serions déjà en paix si une certaine personne avait accepté de collaborer et de partager ses informations.

Le titan-shifter continua à fixer l'eau sans se retourner. Bon sang ! On n'allait tout de même pas le rendre responsable de tous les malheurs du monde.

Devoir se déshabiller devant Historia avait quelque chose d'humiliant, certes la petite blonde l'avait déjà vue nue et l'inverse était également vrai, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui rendait cela particulièrement désagréable cette fois là. Aussi Ymir se dépêcha de se glisser dans l'eau.

Comme elle si attendait c'était froid, elle détestait le froid.

Historia se saisit d'une coupelle posée sur le rebord de l'évier et entreprit d'humidifier les cheveux de la brune afin d'aider le shampoing à mieux prendre.

La chevelure de Ymir était raide de saleté, elle grimaça en y plongeant les mains mais se força à continuer son action en se disant que le reste de son programme sera plus agréable si sa partenaire était propre. Oh, elle aurait pu demander à une servante de s'en charger , mais ça aurait impliquer que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses mains sur Ymir, et ça c'était hors de question, Ymir était à elle et elle comptait bien le rappeler à tous.

Elle sentit la brune se crisper lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa nuque, alors elle appuya son ongle contre la peau et fit un mouvement rapide.

La griffure provoqua un jappement et un sursaut de la part du titan-shifter.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque ! S'exclama la petite reine en feignant la surprise et en laissant délibérément ses mains couvertes de mousse se promener sur le visage désormais propre de l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur.

-Christa, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir escorter Reiner et Bertolt ? Mais ils avaient besoin de moi...

-Comme moi ! Cela ne t'a pas empêché de m'abandonner !

Historia dut s'arrêter, étant à bout de souffle. Elle reprit d'une voix calme :

-Au fait, c'est Historia, pas Christa. Tu as insisté pour savoir mon vrai nom, alors utilise le.

Elle plongea ses doigts pleins de shampoing dans la bouche de Ymir et empêcha celle-ci de recracher la mousse qui envahissait son gosier en la bâillonnant à l'aide d'une main étrangement forte. Sa victime renifla, eut un haut-le-cœur, le goût des fleurs artificielles sur sa langue était des plus désagréable. Historia consentit à retirer sa main lorsqu'une matière transparente et visqueuse S'échappa des narines.

Aussitôt libérée, la grande brune entreprit de se rincer la bouche avec l'eau de son bain, l'eau dans laquelle flottait la crasse accumulée pendant plusieurs semaines.

Un vrai animal, cela rappela à Historia les chiens qui lapaient avec délectation l'eau croupie des flaques, or les méchants chiens méritaient d'être punis...

Les épaules nues de Ymir – qui dépassaient du bac – tremblaient sous l'effet du froid, peut-être était-il temps d'abréger cette partie et de passer à l'étape suivante.

D'un geste elle fit signe au titan-shifter de se lever et de sortir de l'eau. Il attrapa au vol la serviette qu'elle lui lança et s'enroula dedans. La serviette était courte et descendait seulement à hauteur des genoux, mais ça suffirait le temps de traverser le couloir et de se rendre à la chambre.

-Et voilà un gentil titan tout propre.

En tirant sur ses cheveux, Historia contraignit Ymir à mettre sa figure au niveau de la sienne et en profita pour lui ouvrir la lèvre inférieurs d'un coup de dents. Une goutte rouge perla aussitôt là où les quenottes royales avaient laissé leur marque, la petite blonde entreprit de la faire disparaître d'un coup de langue.

-Allons dans ma chambre, la suite sera certainement plus agréable là-bas.

Hitch était là où elles l'avaient laissée, l'adolescente était plus sérieuse et appliquée dans son travail qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Son regard s'attarda sur la tâche sombre sur les lèvres de Ymir, elle commençait à comprendre le comportement étrange de la reine et eut une pensée pour ce pauvre Marlo qui allait probablement avoir un tour de garde des plus gênants.

L'adolescente aux taches de rousseur ne demanda pas ce qu'il était advenu des gardes qui avaient refusés de prêter fidélité à Historia, les cachots étaient vides, la réponse était évidente.

Historia fit un bref mouvement de tête à l'intention de Marlo qui les attendait devant la chambre, elle ordonna à Hitch d'aller jeter au feu les anciens vêtements de Ymir, la reine ne pouvait pas laisser son animal de compagnie porter des guenilles, en refermant la porte derrière elle avec dernier regard sur les faces troublées de ses gardes.

Oh, elle aurait menti en disant qu'elle ne trouvait pas que cela rendait les choses plus excitantes.

-Pas la peine de t'habiller pour l'instant, ma chère Ymir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ymir resta plantée à l'entrée de la pièce, certes elle avait bien une légère idée de ce que la petite blonde attendait d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire.

La reine tapota le bord du lit pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir et lui ébouriffa les cheveux lorsque ce fut chose faite.

La chambre, malgré le fait qu'elle appartenait à la reine, était plutôt modeste. Un lit double à baldaquin occupé une grande partie de la pièce, un arôme agréable émanait de la bougie parfumée - qui se consumait lentement sur la commode dans laquelle Historia avait du rangé les maigres affaires qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle.

En fait la seule chose qui faisait tâche dans le décors c'était la mallette noire que la petite venait de tirer de sous le lit.

Ymir avait un mauvais pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment qui ne fit que croître au fur et à mesure que sa camarade sortait divers objet de la fameuse mallette noire, une corde, des menottes, qu'est-ce que...

Historia regarda la corde, puis les menottes, puis de nouveau la corde qu'elle laissa tomber et repoussa du pied.

-Utilisons plutôt les menottes, tend tes mains.

Elle n'était pas sérieuse, elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Ymir resta immobile. Cela ne découragea pas Historia qui sortit un nouvel objet de la petite valise. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le titan-shifter se retrouva avec un collier en cuir, relié à un ensemble de maillon métallique, autour du cou. La petite reine lui fit un immense sourire. La secousse se répercuta sur le collier qui se resserra.

-Toujours pas envie d'obéir ? Tu préfère te balader partout avec ça, alors que si tu tu comportais en gentil titan obéissant, je serais certainement plus enclin à te le retirer.

L'adolescente avec les éphélides ne répondit rien, elle savait être têtue quand elle le voulait.

Mais si Ymir pouvait être obtus et butée, Historia, elle, pouvait être très persévérante.

Elle retira son long manteau rouge, le posa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, elle entreprit ensuite de se dévêtir de son pull, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge blanc agrémenté d'une dentelle finement travaillée.

Tout le long, elle n'avait jamais quitté Ymir des yeux.

Se saisissant de la corde, elle entreprit d'entraver Ymir en attachant ses mains aux barreaux du lit.

-La corde risque de te faire mal à cause du frottement, mais vu que tu as refusé les menottes que j'ai si gentiment proposées.

Sa jupe glissa le long de ses jambes.

Les lèvres du titan-shifter s'étirèrent légèrement, mouvement qui n'échappa pas à la petite blonde.

-Mon petit titan à l'air bien plus intéressé tout d'un coup...

Elle se débarrassa des dernières pièces de tissu qu'elle portait et s'assit sur le ventre nu de la grande brune.

-...Me dévorer semble être un programme qui te plaît, qui sait, peut-être que si tu m'obéis, je te donnerai satisfaction.

Historia appuya son genou contre l'entrecuisse de Ymir.

-Mais je te préviens, avant qu'on en arrive là, si on en arrive là,tu vas en baver.

L'adolescente taciturne s'efforça d'ignorer le frottement contre l'un des points les plus sensibles de son corps.

-Historia, ne pouvons-nous pas discuter...

Le souffle de la petite blonde vint frôler ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Chut, tu en as envie, j'en ai envie, nous le savons toutes les deux.

La langue de Historia entreprit d'aller à la rencontre de celle de l'adolescente avec les éphélides, situation familière dans un contexte inconnu, cela fit réagir aussitôt Ymir qui hâta le touché.

Le baiser se transforma en jeu de domination que la petite reine remporta. Ses joues étaient nacrées de rose lorsque qu'elle rompit le contact.

Luttant contre sa propre envie de garder son corps contre celui plus foncé du titan-shifter, elle quitta le lit et marcha vers la table de nuit où elle s'empara de la bougie En plaçant ses mains tout en bas du tube, là où la cire était encore froide.

Un goutte de cire commençait à se former près de la flamme orangée.

La petit reine reprit le chemin du lit, se positionna au dessus de sa partenaire et inclina le bougeoir.  
Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard de la grande brune qui tira sur ses liens.

-Historia, la bougie, la cire, elle va...

-Je sais.

Une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans la pièce.

Ymir serra les dents, refusant de donner satisfaction la petite blonde Mais bon sang, la cire chaude versée directement sur sa peau, c'était douloureux.

Une deuxième coulée atterrit sur son nombril, Historia ne semblait pas vouloir montrer de pitié.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Ymir, pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas pleurer...

La troisième fois, lorsque la cire brûlante tomba sur ses seins, elle faillit céder mais parvint à se reprendre au dernier moment.

-Tu as mal Ymir ? L'interrogea Historia d'un air innocent.  
Fichtre, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Historia avait ce genre de penchant pour la douleur, la déesse angélique s'avérait en fait être un dieu du sadisme et des jeux pervers.

La flamme de la bougie vint caresser sa nuque, s'en fut trop pour Ymir.

-Arrête...S'il te plaît, arrête ça...

La flamme s'éloigna.  
Le titan-shifter soupira de soulagement. Historia, elle, soupira d'un air ennuyé.

-Il va falloir trouver un nouveau jeu dans ce cas.

La petite blonde reposa la bougie à moitié fondue sur son chandelier et repartie fouillée dans sa fameuse mallette. Elle en sortit deux objets, un qu'elle garda dissimuler et un épais bandeau noir.

-As-tu déjà été privé de la vue, c'est une expérience terrifiante...

La grande brune – ne pouvant se défendre en raison de ses mains attachées – se retrouva rapidement avec un morceau sombre de tissu qui lui recouvrait les yeux et l'empêchait de voir.

-...On ne sait pas quand le danger va surgir.

Ymir ne pouvait pas voir, par contre elle son sens du touché était intact. Aussi laissa-t-elle échapper un bref cri quand elle sentit la lame d'un couteau tracer un sillon rouge sur son épiderme, au milieu du ventre

La voix de la petite reine chantonna de nouveau.

-L'un des avantages d'être avec un titan, c'est de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter des taches de sang, elles disparaîtrons toutes seules.

Et pour étayer ses propos, elle zébra de nouveau la peau du titan-shifter, sur l'épaule cette fois-ci.

Derrière le parfum de peau brûlée, derrière la fragrance du sang, Ymir sentait une autre odeur, fugace mais présente.

La grande brune tira de nouveau sur ses liens, mais visiblement Historia savait faire des nœuds solides.

La lame à plat s'appuya contre son index.

-Tu penses que tes doigts mettent combien de temps à repousser ?

Elle n'allait tout de même pas...

-Historia...

Ymir s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour sa défense.

Le métal quitta sa main pour venir effleurer sa cuisse.

-J'ai envie de faire un petit jeu, annonça Historia d'une voix chantante, de quelle couleur est le paquet posée sur la commode ?

Le titan-shifter écarquilla les yeux sous le bandeau, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de voir quoi que ce soit, le paquet...Elle n'y avait même pas fait gaffe, trop concentrée sur la mallette, et sur Historia qui se mettait nue devant elle...

-Euh brun, hasarda-t-elle.

La respiration de la petite reine vint chatouiller son oreille.

-Perdu, il était vert.

Une douleur vive s'incrusta dans sa jambes, à l'endroit où le coutelas avait décoré sa peau d'un motif pourpre.

Plongée dans l'obscurité depuis de longues minutes, Ymir commençait à suffoquer. Elle remua la tête en espérant réussir à décrocher le ruban sombre. Sa panique ne fit qu'augmenter au moment où Historia posa la seconde question.

-Quel motif sur la porte ?

Bon sang, comme si elle avait été en état de se soucier de ce genre de détail en rentrant dans la chambre .

-Des fleurs ?

-Perdu encore, ce sont des épées.

La dague fut appuyée sur son bras et un geste rapide de Historia rompit la peau.

Diverse manches de ce jeu sanglant se succédèrent, toutes remportées par la petite reine.

L'odeur de plus en plus forte de son propre sang fit frémir le nez du titan-shifter.

-Qu'est-ce que je portais aux pieds ?

-Tes bottes, proposa Ymir en serrant déjà les dents dans l'attente de la prochaine entaille.

-Correct.

Elle avait réussi, elle avait répondu juste...

Ses oreilles perçurent le son léger d'un objet qui heurtait le sol avec un faible tintement.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se soucier de la provenance du bruit en question, elle l'oublia tout simplement. L'esprit focalisée sur la sensation de la langue humide de Historia contre sa peau.

Le souffle de l'adolescente avec les éphélides devint saccadé.

Historia lécha méticuleusement chaque entailles, encore à vif et sanguinolentes, dont elle était à l'origine.

Le bras, l'épaule, la main, le ventre, la cuisse...Ymir sentit langue de la petite blonde virevoltait partout où la lame l'avait touchée.

Sa conscience s'efforçait encore de lutter, de ne pas sombrer, son corps, lui en revanche, avait déjà capitulé.

Elle bougea légèrement les hanches et appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le matelas.

Elle ressentit une grande déception lorsque la petite reine lui retira son bandeau et libéra ses mains.

Toutefois elle put en profiter pour quitter la position allonger et s'asseoir.

Les lèvres gonflées et roses de Historia s'étirait en un large sourire. Ymir comprit la nature de l'odeur qu'elle avait perçu avant.

-C'est le fait de faire couler mon sang qui te met dans cet état ?

Historia ne répondit rien, préférant venir se mettre à genoux dans son dos et poser ses lèvres contre sa nuque, juste au dessus du collier.

Sa petite main attrapa la cuisse de sa partenaire, pas celle que la lame avait mutilée, l'autre.

Ses ongles qu'elle avait laissés pousser laissèrent une marque sur la peau de l'autre fille.

Ses dents mordillèrent le cou du titan-shifter, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Sa proie laissa échapper un petit cri.

Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler dans les boucles brunes en bas du corps de Ymir, ils tirèrent légèrement dessus.

Instinctivement, sans réfléchir, oubliant les ongles longs, Ymir éloigna ses jambes l'une de l'autre pour aider Historia, celle-ci eut un petit rire qui vibra contre la nuque du titan-shifter.

L'instant d'après Ymir n'était plus en état de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, de penser à autre chose qu'aux doigts de Historia qui dansaient à l'intérieur.

Elle frissonna, partagée entre la douleur provoquée par les griffures sur une des parties les plus sensibles de son corps et la sensation de chaleur à ce même endroit.

Le mordillement c'était transformé en véritable morsure. La petite reine était bien décidée à y déposer sa marque, seulement elle savait que d'ici le lendemain matin il n'y aurait déjà plus rien, alors elle s'acharnait, inutilement, en vain.

Elle remua la main, pas celle enroulait autour du poignet de l'adolescente aux éphélides, l'autre.

Ymir s'était mise à pleurnicher.

Historia sentit un resserrement autour de ses doigts. Elle délaissa le cou de Ymir pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille de celle-ci.

-Je veux t'entendre, dis mon nom, dis le.

Elle mouva ses doigts un peu plus rapidement, en changeant leur inclinaison.

-Historia...

Le corps de Ymir se cambra au moment où Historia mordit une dernière fois sa nuque.

Cette manche aussi avait été remportée par la petite reine.

Après un temps de flottement dont elle ne pouvait juger la durée, Ymir fut ramenée dans le monde physique par le contact des lèvres de Historia contre son front. L'esprit encore en parti embrumé elle entendit le son d'un objet métallique qui se fermait.

La petite s'éloigna un peu, cala son dos contre le dossier du lit et écarta les jambes dans une demande facilement compréhensible.

La grande brune regarda les menottes qui lui entravaient les mains, puis Historia qui remua sa jambe contre le drap, comme pour l'inciter à s'approcher.

Oh, c'était évident de savoir ce que la reine voulait.

Ymir roula sur le ventre, et déposa un baiser sur la face intérieur des cuisses de la petite blonde, sous les encouragements de celle-ci.

-Continue, c'est bien, gentil titan, roucoula-t-elle.

L'adolescente taciturne prit une grande inspiration, humant l'odeur de Historia, puis céda à sa demande.

La petite blonde ne s'était pas trompé en disant que la brune avait désiré depuis un temps ce genre de moment, il était vrai que le titan-shifter y avait souvent pensé, notamment pendant son exil, mais ce qu'elle avait omis de dire, c'était qu'elle-même le voulait également, peut-être même plus.

Ymir s'affairait à sa tâche avec un soin méticuleux, soucieuse de satisfaire sa reine et amante.

Les cicatrices sur son corps commençaient déjà à disparaître dans un léger nuage de vapeur.

Historia grogna quand la langue du titan trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et se verrouilla sur sa cible. La jeune reine attrapa le drap et le froissa entre ses mains.

Un courant qui devenait de plus en plus intense – seconde après seconde – la traversait de part en part, de la racine de ses cheveux à ses orteils qui remuaient paresseusement.

Résister plus longtemps était au dessus de ses capacités, son esprit sombra.

La première chose qu'elle vit en revenant à elle fut le sourire narquois d'une Ymir de nouveau assise.

-Quel reine perverse, c'est une coutume de coucher avec tes prisonniers ?

La reine en question stabilisa sa respiration avant de répondre.

-Non, ça c'est un privilège qui t'est réservé.

Une teinte carminée colora les joues du titan-shifter, Historia eut un petit rire amusé en le remarquant, dire qu'après tout ce qui venait de se passer, ce genre de réplique faisait encore effet.

L'estomac de Ymir émit un grognement, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le rire de la petite blonde qui s'était approchée pour retirer le collier de sa partenaire.

-Descendons en cuisine voir si ils peuvent te préparer quelque chose.

-Je veux bien, sauf que...

Mettre une tenue plus appropriée ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

-Dans le paquet vert sur la commode.

-Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

-La tenue dédiée au garde personnel de la reine, je l'ai fait faire pour ton retour, ce poste t'était réservé.

Ymir ne répondit rien mais eut un petit mouvement de bouche.

Ymir suivit Historia en dehors de la chambre, en souriant – sous le regard interdit de Marlo – ,vêtue de son nouveau costume, portant avec une admiration à peine contenue les insignes royaux associés aux ailes de son ancien uniforme sur une veste qu'elle était la seule à posséder dans tout le royaume


End file.
